Prisms
by Fiercest
Summary: Just another addition to the many chronicles shaping Inuyasha’s life. Before Kagome there was Kikyou. Before Kikyou there was an adventure.
1. Apples

**A/n: This was written for me. I missed this. This was the first anime I ever watched and the first one I finished, but that's a story for another day, maybe I'll tell it to you guys sometime. **

**But for now this it. It is a series of related oneshots, all connected but there's no definite storyline. And no this is not AU. It will be updated whenever the urge strikes me and thats about it.  
**

**Just a summary: Just another addition to the many chronicles that has shaped Inuyasha's life, before Kagome there was Kikyou. Before Kikyou there was an adventure.**

---

--

---

In Life if you aren't in exactly the right place at the right time Destiny could throw you in a completely different direction than originally intended. You could change your entire future with one glance or pause and alter your fate forever.

There is a time and place where he was in exactly the right place at exactly the right time to begin an adventure that would stretch for over 500 years.

In the forever to come he would never know just how close he was to this life that he led being ripped away from him before it ever began, he would never be able to fathom just what he might of lost.

Because he isn't the type to dwell on such things or ask questions. He lives by the motto 'what happens, happens'.

So he will never know that Everything hinged on the whims of an eight year old girl playing pretend.

- - -

- -

- - -

Prisms

The Beginning

The morning was crisp and the smell of rain and the charge to the air remained as reminders of the storm that had passed the night before. A young girl, excited to be going back to school in a few days bounced around the shrine's courtyard barefoot, her toes sliding across the cold wet grass and squelching mud between her toes. She spun and ran and pretended that she was a Ranger from her favorite television show, combating evil and kicking butt.

She zoomed around in wide circles, arms spread like wings pretending that she had the power to fly.

Finally she came to the doors of the old well house where she heard something coming from inside. It wasn't exactly a sound more than a lack thereof. A charge not felt outdoors, a sort of pulsing warmth that drew her curious young mind to the old structure.

She slid the wood aside and peered through the darkness, and then suddenly she didn't have to. Through the gaps in the wood a pale blue glow radiated between the cracks, shining beams of light that refused to be kept in containment.

The child, mesmerized by the sight, let her curiosity take over and scurried up to the well and peered inside.

Unfortunately she was too short and had to leap up to lay her stomach against the lip of the wooden well to see inside. At the very bottom was the source of the light. She leaned forward to peer deeper and deeper down into the darkness, if she could just get a clear look…

Then suddenly she was weightless and falling forward.

- - -

- -

- - -

The young hero of our story- a hanyou who bears the name of the legendary lord of the western lands Inutaisho -the boy Inuyasha, collapsed under the protective shade of the tallest tree in the forest. Though he was a little over a hundred years old, his body remained in the early throes of pubescence and required more food than was normal for him. This was sustenance that he was unable to procure in such hard times.

For the first time in what felt like forever he allowed himself to succumb to the exhaustion and fall into sleep. He would be in dire need of food and water when he awoke but slumber was his immediate priority.

When he awoke it was to the sound of crunching. His eyes flicked open, his body feeling far too heavy to do much else.

There, sharing the shade of his tree was a little girl. She wore similar pants to his own and a loose white peasant's shirt; her feet were bare. She blinked up at him through sky colored eyes as she munched on a bloody red apple, juices dribbling down her chin.

They simply stared at each other for a few moments before the girl spoke. "Are you okay mister?"

It occurred to the young demon offspring how haggard he must appear but was the quickly overshadowed with curiosity as to why she wasn't afraid. He was, after all, a demon.

He didn't say anything.

Blinking in confusion she held out a tiny hand, in it was magical looking bottle with clear liquid on the inside. "Here," she handed it to him. "It's water." He drank it greedily.

The girl then dug around in the pocket of her black hakama-like pants and procured yet another red apple. "Mama said this was a snack for later, but you can have it."

Unable to push past the hoarseness of his long unused voice he nodded his thanks and ate it as quickly as he could.

"What's yer name kid?" he asked her.

"I'm Kagome!" she grinned when he spoke to her.

"Well Kagome, shouldn't you be home with your Mama? Didn't anyone ever tell you that these woods are dangerous?" he asked gruffly. _'That I'm dangerous?'_

"Well, I don't really know where I am. I just sort of appeared here." She waved her arms around to illustrate her point. "Like magic!"

"Sure kid." He shook his head disbelieving.

"And if it's so dangerous, then why are you here?"

He ruffled her hair as he mustered the strength to stand. "I'm not so welcome in the villages. I don't really have much of a choice, besides," he shot her a raucous smirk when he realized her height only reached to his elbow. "I can take care of myself."

As if on cue the forest floor shook with tremors and the crashing of trees barked through the air. An enormous bear youkai crashed into the clearing and gave a roar. Out of some long-burried instinct he pushed the little girl behind him and brandished his claws- the paws that marked him as what he was, the parts of him he couldn't hide.

As if he were a fly the bear swatted him out of the way with his massive paw. Flat on his back the demon towered over him, roaring in unexplainable, instinctual fury that the youkai race was tainted in him.

The bears claw was about to come down once again in a killing blow when suddenly the little girl- Kagome, he had to remind himself –leapt in front of him and covered her head with her arms, palms out as if trying to block the attack.

Inuyasha had never been more scared than in that moment.

But suddenly the world is colored pink as light shines from her hands and burns the demon attacker who screams in horror, shock and pain. Every surface of it the light touches slowly disintegrates.

Slowly, hesitantly, Kagome moved her arms away from her head and looked around in confusion. Her eyes soon fell on him. "Are you okay?"

He sputtered, "Am I-I okay!?" he gripped her skinny little shoulders, "You stupid little human, you just jumped in front of a demon!"

"It was gonna eat you though!" he sighed and stood, ruffling her hair.

"It was _not_ gonna eat me." He deadpanned with a twitch of his eyebrows.

And the brat had the nerve to raise her eyebrow in a sort of mocking way, as if to say 'uh huh, suuuuure.'

"So what's your name?"

"Inuyasha."

She grinned a thousand watt smile.

And he realized something, "You're a miko…" at her look of confusion he shook his head, "I've been lookin for one of you for a really long time kid."

- - -

- -

- - -

**A/N: Confused? So am I. Let's just go with it for now.**

**All will be explained (ominous much?)**

**~Sier(Rawr)**


	2. Soup

**A/N: It's short yes, but I think it's cute. And simple and totally impossible. It's also for Lightningpelt, who is wonderful and requested for me to write another chapter. You're very sweet m'dear and I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

Prisms

_Ch2: __Soup_

Water fell in miniscule droplets over the earth. The instant one moved another took its place, exactly like the last and yet exactly different. The drops threw colors in the warm, soft sunlight that shone through them, undeterred by the thin sheet of clouds overhead. The rain threw rainbows in the air, acted as prisms for the light.

As the sun shower ended but the rainbows remained, a man-child looked out over the field from his place at the edge of the forest. Even after standing there for so long he was barely damp.

There was a wooden well in the center of this field. A brown mark in the center of green. A mystery.

The enigma of the little girl that saved his life.

She had told him to follow her after his brief explanation, she'd brought him here.

He hadn't thought she fully comprehended what a miko was. True, she was a child, she shouldn't be expected to. _But_…she was precocious to say the least. And she had done the stupidest of stupid things.

She had jumped down the well.

For gods sakes, she was a toddler! What the hell was she thinking?! Inuyasha had leapt after her, but in a flash of light, young Kagome had disappeared.

There was absolutely no explanation for her sudden departure and he was left wondering if he'd imagined the whole encounter. After all, he wanted that more than anything else in the world; a way out. A miko could give him that. A miko could help him gather the shards of the jewel that would free him from the life he had live. _She was the solution_.

So he had returned every day to that well and leapt inside. He held on to that strange stringent hope that she would just suddenly appear.

He knew that that well held the answer.

He had hoped that it would hold Kagome.

And so he jumped.

And after three days the wishes came to fruition.

Inuyasha had peered down into the well to find himself staring into large doe eyes of striking blue.

"Hi."

"…hello."

"Were you looking for me?"

"…no."

The meeting of true heroes.

Well versed aren't they?

---

--

-

--

---

"You were worried." She's nine years old and smiling, smirking, from her place on his shoulders, her hands are tangled in his silken hair like reigns.

And her steed is in quite the foul mood. "Shut it, Runt." His ears twitch away from her curious fingers.

"Fine," she crosses her arms and uses his head as her support, just as she would the desks in her third grade classroom. She let out a puff of air that smelled of apples, "so where the heck are we going anyway?"

"Heck?" at her silence he took it as some form of slang from wherever she was from, he grunted. "Old lady Nabiki."

"Cool."

"Cool?"

"Is she nice?"

"She'd old and makes great soup, that's pretty much all I know."

"_Cool_."


	3. Ramen

Prisms

Chapter 3: Ramen

Nabiki was an old woman with only a few wisps of hair clinging to her head for dear life. However, it is not so ostentatiously shown, as she covers her head with a scarf tied at the nape of her neck. No one said a word about it, for she was a respected elder and it was hardly noticeable anyway.

And also, all the townspeople were utterly convinced that she was a witch so were too scared to say it to her face.

She arched what would have once been an eyebrow at the young girl blatantly staring at her bare cranium. "Is the child an invalid?" the old woman demanded of the teenaged boy currently stifling laughs. "Such things are not laughing matters."

"No," a muted snort, "Meet 'yer Miko, Gran."

"You're joking." She intoned, as if scandalized.

"I wish."

Nabiki paused, "I do not like children," she announced as she turned her nose up at the dazedly staring nine year old.

Kagome blinked her eyes before they narrowed into an icy blue glare, "Well children don't like you either." She griped, much to Inuyasha's amusement.

"Well, _I_ like her."

"Aye, ye boy take joy in anyone who disrupts decorum."

The young pair exchanged a look, "You say that as if it's a bad thing."

Twin expressions of mischief reflected back at the tired Nabiki who deadpanned, "Ye both have spent far too much time already in each others company. Inuyasha, did ye not wish for me to tell the girl the tales of lore?"

"So, you guys know each other already?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, she took me in for a while when I was a pup."

"You are still a pup."

He scoffed, "I'm a man now Baba."

She rolled her crow's feet lined eyes, "Of course, my child." She took her seat opposite Kagome before ladling the little girl a cup of soup. She thanked her politely in turn. "I am surprised that ye have not heard the tale, my child, but you do not seem to be from around these woods so it does not shock me." She sipped her own soup with a loud slurp. "There was a Miko- a priestess with striking powers –names Midoriko who battled a ferocious demon for many days and many nights until finally, as a last resort, she sealed them both away in a magic jewel. It was called the Shikon-no-tama; the jewel of four souls."

At the name a flicker of recognition ignited in Kagome's eyes, "Once the jewel was complete in it's creation it cracked into a hundred shards and scattered across our lands. Only a specific chosen few may see these mystical shards, they are called Miko. Demons seek these shards, for they empower them and revitalize their spirits, although they are also corrupting. Once the jewel is complete once again a wish may be made and it will come true."

"So Midoriko's like a genie." Kagome concluded with a knowing nod.

This time it was Nabiki and Inuyasha who exchanged looks, "What on earth is that child blathering about?"

---

--

-

The mother looked from the boy to her daughter, measuring their distance in time, space and her own fear.

For a moment she debated grabbing her daughter, running into the house and locking the doors, never to leave. Anything to keep her precious child safe and away from the apparent world of demons where he was trying to take her. Then the moment passed and she knew how futile it was. He was going to take her, and she, Kagome, would go willingly.

Kagome took her hand, "Mama, please. They need me!"

"Cant they get someone else?" she pleaded, "Someone not my daughter?"

"I've spent fifteen years trying to hunt one down. No such luck."

She looked at the young boy desperately begging him with her eyes. He didn't seem any older than thirteen years old and she was begging him. "Go pack your things." But there was no use.

With a happy shout Kagome hugger her mother and fled to her room. The moment she was out of sight Hina Higurashi fell to her knees, tears streaming down her pale face.

"It's not like I'm taking her away forever you know," Inuyasha muttered uncomfortably. Mothers, as you can imagine- families in general for that matter –did not, nor would they ever, he suspected enjoy the thought of their child being in his presence. "And I owe your pu-_kid,_" he emphasized, trying to fix his mistake in the hopes of seeming just a little bit closer to normal, "my life. She'll be safe with me; I swear." He helped the woman to her feet.

"So you'll visit," he was instantly ingratiated with her.

"Sure." Inuyasha replied as if there were never a question.

"I'm ready to go!" Kagome appeared between them, carrying a yellow backpack.

"Do you have everything you need?" Hina asked like the doting mother she swore she would continue to be, even from a distance.

"Yep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Kagome encircled her tiny arms around her mother's waste, "Bye Mama." Mrs. Higurashi dropped a kiss on her head and let her go.

Kagome skipped to keep up with Inuyasha's brisk pace, who slowed when she reached his side so she could keep up, before they disappeared into the well house and behind the sliding door.

Leaving Hina Higurashi to explain to her distraught husband just what she had done.

X-x-X

"Hurry up, Little Bitch, the old woman's waiting!"

Kagome gasped, "Don't call me that!"

"Call you what?" he asked, discombobulated.

"A," Kagome paused, cheeks burning and nose crinkled, not wanting to repeat his utterings, "….A 'B' word."

"Bitch?" he blinked, "Why the hell not?"

"My mama says that that's a bad word."

"No, it's not!"

"Yeah, it is!"

"Nun-uh!"

"Ya hun!"

"I'm a dog demon; it's the equivalent of your human word 'woman'."

"I'm not a woman."

"Hence the word '_little_."

Her cheeks puffed out, burning red once again, "Call me something else anyway." She commanded.

"Fine _Pup_," he grabbed her bag to carry it himself, "That better?"

She simply smiled.

X-x-X

"What's this dry stuff?"

"You pour water in it. It's good! It's called Ramen."

"It looks _gross_."

**A/N: Oh Kagome, you cheeky little thing you ^^ I would like to take this opportunity to remind ****you that this is not in fact AU and… Cookies. Are they not the most amazing things in existence? Seriously.**

**Also: I got my belly button pierced today. My mother filmed it. She's just so cute sometimes XD**

**Lastly; GOD New Moon was good -.- Stupid saga. I hate the whole freaking franchise **_**except this movie**_**. God.**

**Seriously.**

**Kthxbi.**

**-S**


End file.
